Talk:Small Equipment Pack
I new there was a reason why I've been hoarding all those red iris flowers in Pre... 20:21, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :I have a small problem with thoses bag and the 4 weapons sets (F1 to F4). :Say in F1 you have you have a staff and in F2 a wand and a focus. :I put all of thoses in the equipment bag. Then when i clic to switch weapon set, some (or all) of them return in the F5 backpack. :Does anybody ever had this problem ? Is there a know solution ? — TulipVorlax 05:13, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :In fact, for me, this behavior defeat the porpose of having an equipment bag but i may be mistaking. Maybe it was only to store the weap not currently used. — TulipVorlax 05:16, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::Haven't tried this yet, so don't know. You may try reporting this to Linsey as a possible bug. For now, your best choice is to store a spare armor set in there, or weapons you don't usually use as a switch. RoseOfKali 05:20, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::Not a bug. (Although not necessarily a feature either.) Go through each combination of weapons (F1-F4) and set the weapons and the location of their replacements. Afterwards, everything works the way you expect. The same thing happened before the extra kit packs; as you replaced a weapon, the weapon sets got confused about where to put the old weapon. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 05:45, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah, good to know there's a way around it. Also, if any of those sets have an offhand, make sure to add it to every 2-hand weapon set, or it will drop out into your backpack when you switch to a set without any offhand in it (even though it has no practical effect). RoseOfKali 05:54, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Value? Um, stupid question, but can the pack be resold to a merchant for 1250g? Is it different for a "crafted" (zCoins), bought (merchant) or collector (Yakkington)? Mr J 23:01, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't think anyone is going to waste silver zaishen coins on a small pack just to merch it. 23:03, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not asking anyone to actually merch the bag, but will a zCoin-traded or iris-collected pack show up as having a value when speaking to a merchant? Mr J 23:04, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::Hmmm, 1250/50= per flower, as opposed to 5 if selling directly. Worth it IMHO. --◄mendel► 02:59, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::::That's iff a collector-obtained equipment pack can be merchanted at all. 03:00, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, it's be a bummer if you wanted to upgrade to a bigger pack and the merch is like "lolwhut, you expected to get some of your money back lol"... --◄mendel► 03:03, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::The collector-obtained small equipment packs appear to have a sell value of only 50 gold, oddly enough. Those purchased from merchants have a sell value of 1,250 gold as one would expect. Nwash 13:21, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::That makes perfect sense. Well, almost. 50 flowers = 250g, so it should be worth the input, like most other collectible items. Maybe it was intended to cost only 10 flowers, and was changed at some point, without adjusting the value. But close enough, anyways. At least you're not making 1k for every 50 flowers in Pre. RoseOfKali 04:52, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The game already has too many items with identical names, identical skins, but different properties. It's bad enough that lots of trophies look alike (manes, roots, carapaces, etc); worse that you have to keep track of how you acquired certain weapons (quest/collect/craft/find). Better would be if the Yak traded something with a different name, maybe Iris Covered Small Equipment Pack or El Cheapo Equipment Pack. ::::::::Re: Cost. The merch value of a "pack" of flowers is 250g. However, the trade-value is minimum of 1.5k and as much as 5k. It wouldn't be completely crazy for merchs to buy YakPacks at ; people can already make more in 30 min rezoning Lakeside County and selling 50 flowers in Ascalon City at 30-100g. So, 50g seems awfully low. ::::::::I confirmed the 50g resale of the YakPack — good spotting by Nwash. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 08:35, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Purpose? Not understanding the point of this bag when we can already buy bags. What am I missing -- Nova Exarch : This is in addition to bags. 5 more slots. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 07:30, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::You can't put normal bags into equipment slot, this is the fastest and cheapest pack to start with, the larger ones must be earned with Zaishen Coins. RoseOfKali 14:50, December 24, 2009 (UTC)